Mafia Au
by Greatfountain55
Summary: Mafia au
1. Characters

Name: Ruby Rose

Age: 20

Family: Branwen

Weapons: Colt 1911, US M1903 Springfield, Switchblade, Suppressed Micro UZI.

Crimes: murder, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, theft, Grand Theft, assassination, blackmailing, counterfeiting, arms Trafficking.

Role: Hitman

Name: Weiss Schnee

Age: 22

Family: Schnee Crime Family

Weapons: Colt Anaconda .44 mag, Mac 10, Icepick, MP5 SD.

Crimes: Drug trafficking(cocaine), Kidnapping, art theft, bank robbery, burglary, jewelery and gems theft, antiquities smuggling, organ trafficking, contract killing, identity document forgery, Prostitution(pimping), money laundering, bribery, seduction of high rank official, trading in endangered species, and trafficking in human beings.

Role: Cappo

Name: Blake Belladonna

Age: 22

Family: Belladonna

Weapons: Katana, Sten, Walther P38, Tanto.

Crimes: Murder, Assassination, Political Assassination, Blackmailing, counterfeiting.

Role: Assassin

Name: Yang Xaio Long

Age: 23

Family: Branwen

Weapons: Mossberg 870, Colt 1911, Knuckle dusters, RPK LMG, Molotov, Fragmentation Grenades, Colt Python .357, Ithaca Model 37 Police Special, Baseball bat. Thompson Sub Machine Gun, pipe bomb, Butcher Knife.

Crimes: Car bombing, Arson, murder, grand theft, Bank robbery, Murder of law enforcement officer, Battery, Poisoning, Drive by shootings, Kidnapping, antiquities smuggling, organ trafficking, contract killing, Arms Trafficking.

Role: Enforcer

Name: Jaune Arc

Age: 21

Family: Branwen

Weapons: .45-70 government Henry rifle, Katana bayonet, Colt 1911, Colt peacemaker.

Crimes: No available records

Role: Bodyguard

Name: Pyrrha Nikos

Age: 23

Family: Schnee crime family

Weapons: Glock 17, hunting knife, Skeletonized AR-15.

Crimes: Kidnapping, Murder, drive by shooting, Torture.

Role: Enforcer/bodyguard

Name: Lie Ren

Age: 23

Family: Belladonna

Weapons: throwing knives x10, Glock 18.

Crimes:Murder, Assassination, Political Assassination, Blackmailing, counterfeiting.

Role: Assassin

Name: Nora Valkyrie

Age: 22

Family: Belladonna

Weapons: Baseball Bat, claw Hammer, ISC-190 GLM Grenade Launcher, Fragmentation grenade, Pipe bombs, beretta M9x2.

Crimes:Kidnapping, drive by shooting, Torture, car bombing , Arson, murder, grand theft, Bank robbery, Murder of law enforcement officer, Battery.

Role: Enforcer

Name: Qrow Branwen

Age: 40

Family: Branwen

Weapons: Sword, Sawed off shotgun,

Crimes: Car bombing, Arson, murder, grand theft, Bank robbery, Murder of law enforcement officer, Battery, Poisoning, Drive by shootings, Kidnapping, antiquities smuggling, organ trafficking, contract killing, Arms Trafficking, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, theft,blackmailing, counterfeiting.

Role: Don

Name: Winter Schnee

Age: 37

Family: Schnee Crime Family

Weapons: Saber, Ruger LCP.

Crimes: Drug trafficking(cocaine), Kidnapping, art theft, bank robbery, burglary, jewelery and gems theft, antiquities smuggling, contract killing, identity document forgery, money laundering, bribery, seduction of high rank official, trading in endangered species, and trafficking in human beings.

Role: Cappo/Don

Name: Jacque Schnee

Age: 56

Family: Schnee Crime Family

Weapons: Remington 1875 revolver, Switchblade.

Crimes: Drug trafficking(cocaine), Kidnapping, art theft, bank robbery, burglary, jewelery and gems theft, antiquities smuggling, contract killing, identity document forgery, money laundering, bribery, seduction of high rank official, trading in endangered species, and trafficking in human beings.

Role: Don

Name: Ghira Belladonna

Age: 45

Family: Belladonna

Weapons: JTS 12 Gauge Semiautomatic AK Shotgun

Crimes: Murder, Assassination, Political Assassination, Blackmailing, counterfeiting,Kidnapping, drive by shooting, Torture, car bombing , Arson, murder, grand theft, Bank robbery, Murder of law enforcement officer, Battery.

Role: Don

Name: Kali Belladonna

Age: 43

Family: Belladonna

Weapons: Makarov

Crimes:Murder, Assassination, Political Assassination, Blackmailing, counterfeiting,Kidnapping, drive by shooting, Torture, car bombing , Arson, murder, grand theft, Bank robbery, Murder of law enforcement officer, Battery.

Role: Cappo

Name: James Ironwood

Age: 52

Family: Schnee Crime Family

Weapons: Sig Sauer P320 X-Five,500 Magnum.

Crimes: Crooked Cop.

Role: Cop information

Name: Sun Wukong

Age: 24

Family: Belladonna

Weapons: Nunchucks, staff, mares leg rifle.

Crimes:Murder, Assassination, Political Assassination, Blackmailing, counterfeiting,Kidnapping, drive by shooting, Torture, car bombing , Arson, murder, grand theft, Bank robbery, Murder of law enforcement officer, Battery.

Role: Bodyguard

Note: Sun Ren and Nora were all adopted by Ghira and Kali. Sun when he 5 and Nora when she's 7 and Ren when he's 13, Ghira and Kali knew they were in love with each other when they adopted them but still treat them as their own children but Ghira and Kali don't mind them dating


	2. 1

Ruby POV

I have always known what my family was and when I turned 15 I was thrown in to the life. My uncle leading our family business dealings and with the support from my mom, step mom and dad he's been able to provide for his love ones.

At first I hated what I was being made to do being force to kill people, but then I was told to Assassinate some one then it wasn't mindless killing there was a clear target and as family tradition your first Assassination you kept the money for doing the job which was $20,000 and to a 15 year old girl that was huge, after that the family got a 15% share of what was the reward for the kill and my mother was insistent I put 25% after my 15% away in savings for emergency. I still remember the first job it was me and Yang my half sister she was there to make sure I did the job, it was for killing some asshole cop that from rumors raped like 4 women around town and beat his wife and child. I was let in by the wife I still think she was the one to put out the hit on that asshole. Walk to her bed room thread on my suppressor for my 1911 and shot him twice in the head, As Yang stood in the doorway to the room. Now since then I have done all kinds of things from Arms Trafficking to Theft. I was lying on my bed cleaning crescent Rose which is what I call my M1903 Springfield Rifle It had this natural wood grain stock and the grain looked like a crescent moon and I had a nice rose carved on the other side of the stock. Then the Intercom that were through out our house came on it was my Uncle wanting me down In his office, which was usually a sign he had something for me to do. As I left my room all I thought was who was I Assassinating now Judge, Cop, Mayor, but I was wrong on all accounts this was going to be the biggest Hit of my life and I still have a lot of life ahead of me. I got to my Uncle's Office and he tossed the folder on his desk so I could look at it and he had this huge smile on his face It looked like the night I had done my first hit and once I look in the folder.

"UNCLE QROW YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSLY THINK OF ME FOR THIS JOB."

"Do you not think That I shouldn't, you are my niece and you have a great shot there's a hill near the mansion that will give you a clear shot on him."

" Uncle Qrow I love you I won't fail you." The only reason I did it before was the money but now I have to kill the man that is a head of a crime family that has been fighting with my family for all of my life and I'm looking at about 12 million dollars for this. The following night we went into Schnee territory to the mansion the car was out side the front door I had crescent rose aimed at the back roof of the car where he would get in and then he was making his way down the steps and just as I planned he got in right at my crosshairs and shot hitting Mr.Schnee in the head seeing his body hit the ground and hearing two girls crying out for their father one was a lot older than me closer to my Uncle's age and the other looked about my age and I saw her crying in my scope, my chest started hurting unsure why, but I was sure I need to get the fuck out of here. Shaking the thought of those two out of my head ran back to the car speeding off so they couldn't catch me. Why was my heart hurting and why did I not like seeing those two cry I've killed others in front of their families and they started crying and it didn't effect me but why now. I got back home in record time when I came busting in the house it was only 7:05 and it usually took about an hour get from that part of town to my house. Every one was In the main room setting up for what looked like a party. Then my mom came over to me saying, " Honey we weren't expecting you back for another 10 minutes...wait what's wrong?"

"Mommy please not right now I need sometime to myself."

" Okay Honey I love you when you are ready to talk about it you can."

"Thanks Mom I love you too goodnight."

"Night sweetie."

Then I went down the hall to the elevator to go up to the 5th floor where our bedrooms were and Yang came out of the elevator as I was going in.

Heya sis where You going Your party is the other way.

Yang leave me alone please I need time to myself.

Yang saw the tears in my eyes and started yelling

"WHO THE FUCK HURT MY LITTLE SISTER I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM!!!"

"No one hurt me Yang I'm Just a bit sad so please let me go to my room."

"Okay but if I find out that someone did hurt you."

I went into the elevator pushing the fifth floor button and going up to my room running to my room locking the door and crying.

Why did I hate myself for Killing Jacque Schnee he was our family enemy I was just doing it for me and my family so why does it feel like a knife has been stabbed in my heart. Then after what felt about 2 hours of me lying in bed crying Yang came and knocked on my door "Ruby you left crescent Rose in your car I'm gonna set it here outside your door Night sis."


	3. 2

Yang's POV

Jacque Schnee has been dead for a week now and they still haven't tried attacking back wonder why. I had a job to do later tonight to burn down some shithead shop that's not paying us. Ruby still hasn't come out of whatever funk she was in that night.Then I got a text (play video)

I sat in the alley across the street from the shop I was gonna torch that night was just about to close so I got my Molotov ready and once I knew that fuck that owes us $63,000 dollars was out I chucked it in his shop the whole place went up and I started to run bumblebee was parked several blocks away so they didn't notice my bike outside their shop. As I was running I had this feeling someone was following me so I stop and turned around this girl was standing in the alley in a suit large bow on top of her head long I think black hair and these piercing yellow eyes. "What do you want?" She just stood there saying nothing "fine I'll be leaving then." As I tried to pass her she stepped in front of me block my path. "Get out of my way." Next thing I knew we had our guns drawn pointed at each other hers was an old Walther P38 and I had my Colt python .357 we stood there what seemed like hours then she finally spoke " who made the Schnee family attack us" not entirely sure what she was talking about so I asked a follow up question," so I'm gonna guess your from the Belladonna family?"

"Yes now why did they attack us."

"Well that info belongs to my family not yours"

"Tell me now."

"Make me."

She stand there as I look her dead in the eyes and she tries to fire and her gun and it jams.

"Okay my turn." As I pull the trigger and nothing the I realize my cylinder is misaligned so it wasn't striking the bullet but it would take to much time to fix it better to holster it and rusher I think I could take her in a fist fight. Running over she side steps and hits me on the back of my head with her pistol then jumping on my back hand cuffing my arms behind my back blindfolding and gagging me. Then she starts leading me some where we got to where ever she was taking me and I heard her say, "a room for the evening please 2 hours should be long enough to do what I need." so we must be at a some kind of hotel but why is no one helping me unless she brought me to a love hotel where walking in blindfolded gagged and handcuffed wouldn't look suspicious. Then we go up stairs and she throws me on the bed, " I have ways of making you talk." I felt the bed shifting around the I felt her leg straddle my waist she sitting on my...please don't not now but it was to late. Then she said," Oh what's this poking me are you hiding something." As I feel her hands pull down my skirt exposing my underwear and my erection. "Oh I'm gonna have some really fun getting my info tonight." As she took my left testicle and sucks it into her mouth as she starts stroking my 10 inch long cock. Still unable to stop her but at this point I didn't want to. Then my phone started going off someone texting me as I feel her reaching in my bra to get my phone which got me even harder.

( play video)

"Now where was I oooh that right sucking on this cock of yours." As she finish saying that she just goes deep down on my cock. I was trying my best not to blow my load down her throat but she didn't let up. After a couple more minutes of her blowing me I couldn't take it anymore blowing my load down her throat. Then she took off the blind fold and gag and said if, "I yell I will not make it out of here alive now are you gonna tell me what I want to know."

"Okay but it was our family that attack the Schnee's but I have no idea why they attacked you I swear."

"Is that everything your gonna tell me after what I did for you" she said ripping my top open exposing my breast she starts tracing her finger around my nipple teasing me more.

"No there's more but fuck me then I'll tell you the rest."

"Oh you've been enjoying this huh well I guess thats gonna be fine." She says climbing toward the head board of the bed to grab one of the love hotels complementary condoms. Putting on my cock and then I felt her tight wet pussy wrapping around my cock this was the greatest feeling who knew I was into being a sub, maybe because I'm so dominate in my work but fuck it who care as long as this girl is going down on me I don't care. After an hour I finally finish again she was exhausted. " Now the rest of the info."

"Okay someone put a hit out on Jacque Schnee my sister did the job and thats all I know I don't know why they attacked you or who put out the hit."

"Okay" she said letting me out of the handcuffs. Getting up to walk down stairs to pay for the rest of the night. By the time she got back I was washing up and came back out still naked.

"Oh I thought you would have left." She said

"Nope I'm to tired to go back home I don't think I ever got your name."

"My names Blake... Blake Belladonna."

"Well Blake my names Yang... Yang Xiao Long."

"Well it's great to meet you Yang but I'm sure this will be our only meeting."

"Well then goodnight Blake."

"Goodnight Yang."

The next morning I woke up Blake was still asleep next to me,"Well I'm sure she doesn't want me here any longer she got her information out of me" slipping my skirt back on and grabbing my bra and shirt then Blake woke up.

"Morning Yang" she said with almost a sweetness to it.

"Morning Blake I was just leaving I'm sure you have stuff to do today." I said

"Actually I don't if you want and feel free to say no would you like to hang out?"

" Well I should say no but I did enjoy last night. So yes."

"Oh great" she said grabbing her clothes off the floor as well.

"But I'm going to have to swing by my house first."

"Oh so where do you want to meet up at?" Blake asked

"Oh no your coming with me friend I'm spending the night with."

"I deserve this." She said chuckling

We left the hotel letting Blake guide me back since I couldn't see last night.

Once we got back we went toward where bumblebee was parked and I hopped on waiting for Blake to hop on then some guy started yelling. "BLAKE WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU LAST NIGHT I WAS WORRIED SICK SO HAVE MOM AND DAD THEY ARE OUT LOOKING FOR YOU AS WELL YOU LEFT IN A HURRY LAST NIGHT AND DIDN'T SAY A WORD TO ANY OF US."

"Sun I'm so sorry I'll explain everything tonight I swear."

"And who's this?" Sun asked

"Sun this is Yang, Yang this is my idiot overprotective big brother Sun."

"Hey harsh so how do you two know each other?" Sun questioned

"Well I met Blake online we met on a message board and so we started talking and then we found out we live in the same town and decided meet up."

"Yep and now Sun please excuse us we are hanging out today"

"Well I'm glad to see my little sister making friends and I'll call mom and dad tell them I found you."

"Thanks Sun." She said hopping on bumblebee. I hope her family doesn't kill me. I know are families aren't fighting but we are still not on good terms with each other Blake thought. We pulled up to her house and went in and immediately was met with questions from her family. After that I got though every one questioning me about Blake I took her up to my room. I walk into my closet to change once I was topless I thought I might have a bit of fun. Sticking my hand out beaconing her over to the closet I pulled her in.

"Yang what are you doing."

"I'm doing the one thing I wanted to do down stairs."

"What's tha- " I cut her of pulling her into a kiss she fought back a little but she gave in. "Oh I wish I didn't have to go home tonight."

"Well Lets go do something we still have all day together"

"Okay well you need to finish getting dressed first."

"But first Blake I want to ask you something?"

"What is it Yang?"

"Do you think our families would allow us to be together?"

"I don't know I know our family's relations are kinda rocky"

"Blake..."

"Yes Yang?"

"I love you Blake."

"I love you too and I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for you done nothing?"

"About last night forcing you to get that information I'm sorry."

"Blake it's okay again I enjoyed myself."


	4. 3

It's been a week but I still feel awful what is this. I got out of bed and walk to the elevator to go find my mom I'll talk with her I walked in the kitchen she was sitting at the table having a glass of tea. "Umm mom I need to talk with you."

"Oh sweetie of course what's the matter." My mother said.

"So the night I kill Jacque Schnee I saw his daughters." I said.

"Okay."

"and well I kinda killed him in front of them and they started to cry."

"Okay understandable honey."

"Then I look back through my scope and I saw his younger daughter clearly she was devastated and seeing her cry made me feel bad about what I did why is that mommy?"

"Oh sweetie okay well let me do some questioning about how you feel."

"Okay." I said.

"So you said you killed him in front of both his daughters did you feel bad for the other daughter or just the younger one?"

"No just the younger daughter."

"Okay next question how would you describe the younger girl?"

"Well she had long beautiful white hair and her face was perfect and all I wanted was to make her stop crying and smile. But I know I can never have that because of what I did."

"Ruby sweetie I think you do know what these feelings are your just hurting yourself because you think that it is unobtainable."

"I'm sure she'll never be with me and what would Uncle say."

"What would I say about what."

"Oh Uncle Qrow umm its nothing."

"Ruby Rose Tell me."

"No you'll get mad at me."

"RUBY NOW."

"I'M IN LOVE WITH A SCHNEE THERE ARE YOU HAPPY I TOLD YOU!"

"Ruby I forbid you from ever trying to be with A Schnee."

"That's Unfair."

"This Life style is Unfair Ruby get over it."

"Qrow Don't you dare yell at my daughter. Ruby leave the room sweetie I'm going to have a talk with your uncle."

"Okay (sniff) mom Thanks for listening."

"Summer She can't be with a Schnee."

"God You sound like your fucking father do you not remember Qrow or has the alcohol kill that part of your brain."

"Don't you Bring that up I was young and stupid it was a mistake thats all."

"Yeah a mistake that caused you to stop talking to your father for 10 years I highly doubt that. You're taking it out on Ruby for what happened in the past you better tell her she can try to be with that girl or you will have something a lot worse to deal with."

Flashback 17 years ago

Qrow POV

I was 23 and I was young and alive having the time of my life not a care in the world and was about to go out to get a drink and I came across a Schnee doing a Drug deal down an alley the guy who was buying the Cocaine left and I started walking down the alley.

Hey Schnee.

BRANWEN get out of here there is nothing here for you if not I'll kill you.

What you'll just add to the war I thought you hated it.

I do what I must.

Why not try to end the fighting?

There's no way to do such a thing.

There's one way we be together I take you as my bride merging our family so there would be no reason for fighting the war anymore.

Qrow you Know I want that but...

Yeah our fathers won't allow it

Yes that's what stops us.

Well Fuck Your father and Mine I want You winter.

Oh Qrow.

WINTER COME HERE NOW AND GET AWAY FROM THAT TRASH! Her father caught us.

Yes Sir.

As for you I will let you Live this once but If I find you with my daughter again I will kill you.

Goodbye Qrow

Bye Winter.

Back at the Branwen mansion

Father I want to be with her and you won't try to negotiate with him.

No the Schnee's are just Pompous assholes that are taking our territory killing our men and they have corrupted my own son with there temptress.

Dad I hope you Know I will Never Forgive you and these will be my last words to you once you and Jacque are dead I will merge our families.

Fine I'll give the family to your sister your dead to me Qrow.

2 weeks later At a Love hotel

Qrow

Oh Winter thanks for coming.

What's this about. You know I'm not supposed to be near you because father will kill you.

I couldn't take it I need to be with you please.

Qrow No I can't

Winter

Yes as he starts kissing me I feel the love between us ignite as we pull away I say I'll give you one night Qrow but then this has to stop we cant be together after this.

Okay a visible heartbreak in Qrow's voice

But we can enjoy it once what it would be like. She said as she unbutton my pants pulling them off pulling out my cock and getting it hard stroking it then she grabs a condom and puts it on and the slowly strip teases me which only made my cock harder.

Winter walk back over put her hand on my chest pushing be down on the bed and place my cock right at her entrance and slowly goes down on my cock disappearing inside her. I look up at her with a pain on her face. It's your first time isn't it Winter.

Yes I just need a second to get use to the size is all. Then she started moving her hips making my cock feel incredible even if it was only for a few moments a little while this is what I want my life to be. Just me and Winter. But there was no way that we could be together we couldn't run because they would find us and we can't just stay here because I our family will kill the other.

End of Flashback

"Okay Summer I'll let her attempt but if she winds up dead it's on your hands not mine you got it."

"Qrow theres someone here to see you." One of the butlers said over the intercom.

I was sitting outside the door listening to mom and my uncle they never had fought like that. Then the intercom came back on,"tell him to wait a few minutes and then bring him up to my office."

Then my mom came out of the room and saw me in the hall and escorted me back up to my room letting me know that Qrow was going to let me attempt to be with her but I could not start until he told me I could.

Qrow POV

I had got back to my office my hands shaking after what had just happened. Pouring myself a drink and calling the kid up.

Hello Sir. This tall blonde kid said clearly uncomfortable with where he was.

Hello Jaune I presume.

Yes Sir Jaune Arc thank you for the opportunity.

No Problem so Yang told me that you are having some family issues.

Yes My fathers been diagnosed with lung cancer and he doesn't have that long.

Well I'm sorry to hear. I'm sure he was a good man.

He is I look up to my father but my families never had a whole lot to go around but there was love and music and laughter.

Well I'm sure Yang mention what we are.

Yes Sir.

And you realize that you'll never most likely go up in the ranks around here.

Yes Sir.

I see you have a rifle may I?

Yes It was my Grandfathers handing my rifle over.

Solid for how old this is it in great shape.

Thank you we've kept good care of it.

What's It chambered in?

45-70 government Sir.

Large round why did your Grandfather need a rifle chambered in 40-70 was he killing bisons.

No Sir Bear.

Ah well I think I only have one more question If my family was in trouble and the only way to make sure they lived was for you to kill that person could you pull the trigger?

Yes Sir I need this job more than anything that I could be forced to do as long as it means that my family has the money to live.

Okay well I have a job suited for you then.

Really may I ask what it is?

I am going to have you Guard my Niece Ruby I feel she is gonna be getting in danger so everyday when she wakes up to when she goes to sleep you protect her.

Okay Sir.

So you'll start tomorrow and it will be $1000 dollars a day to start.

Wait did you say a 1000.

Yes. Now I'll see you tomorrow.

Thank you so much Sir.

Jaune POV

Just as I left the room my phone went off it was an alert form Tinder

Wow She's beautiful and is actually looking for a boyfriend not a girl boasting about that she does anal or blowjobs. Well as Yang said if I don't try I won't get it.

I'll send a message. (Play Video)

Wow I have a date then Yang saw me standing there in the middle of her hallway.

Hey Jaune how's it going. You have that dumb smile on your face that you get when your really happy.

Yeah Yang I got a job Working for your family and I just got a date.

WOW way to go Jaune. So First what's the job?

Starting tomorrow I'm being a Bodyguard for Ruby.

Okay I wish you luck and I hope you like running.

Why?

She's a ball of solid energy nothing slows that girl down except emotions. So be nice.

Yang I'm always nice

I know Jaune and about this date?

Her names Pyrrha and were going to Red lobster Wednesday night.

Way to go Jaune.

Could I meet Ruby before I go?

No She's been in a mood lately.

Okay hope she is in a better mood tomorrow.

The next couple of days were uneventful Ruby was not in much of a mood to go anywhere and I went with her to the store and she wanted to go to the mall and she met a friend there and that cheered her up but I'm sure she is not comfortable around me yet since Yang and I were only friends at school not really outside of school.

Um Ruby I need to ask you something

No Jaune I will not date you I like Girls more than guys. also I don't date bodyguard family rule.

No that's not what I was gonna ask

Okay what do you need sorry for assuming.

I need Wednesday night off please If thats okay?

Yeah you got a hot date or something.

Actually yes.

Haha yeah Ill have Penny come over that night.

Are you two?

Oh No Penny is Asexual so she doesn't have sexual feelings or desires. But we have a bomb ass friendship.

Seeing her actually smile was nice I think she's opening up I'll not pry to much. Okay well your family should be getting ready for dinner so you need to get back.

Okay Mom she said sarcastically

So Ruby you said you like girls more than guys so are you bi then.

No I'm actually I'm Multisexual.

What's that if you don't mind me asking?

Well its were I don't care if there a guy or a girl or there trans I fall in love with them not for what's between their legs like there's this girl I really want to be with but I can't yet.

Why not?

Well I need a way to go up to her and talk to her.

Well I'm sure you'll get the girl you want.

(Play Video)

Oh well Jaune Penny works Wednesday night and I am not sure what to do.

Well I'll ask my date to bring one of her friends and you can hang out with them and you can get whatever you want my treat how about that.

I guess but Im not good with new people

I'm sure you'll be fine.

Okay well if your buying.

(Play Video)

Okay Ruby She's bringing someone

Okay thanks Jaune.

No Problem I don't want to get in trouble with your family.

Pyrrha POV

Hey Weiss

What is it Pyrrha

Do you mind doing your best friend a favor

What do I need to do

Well tomorrow night I have my date

Yes I know

Well he is working as a bodyguard and the girl he's protecting can't leave his side so

You want me to come with you to spend time with this girl

Please Weiss

Okay Pyrrha I can't say no to you

Yay

Well it also gives me a chance to me this boy that's stolen my Spartans heart.

WEDNESDAY NIGHT

Jaune POV

Hey you ready to go Ruby.

Yeah let me grab a jacket and I'll be ready.

Okay going down stairs and Ruby's Mother came up to me we had only talked a couple of times mostly asking if Ruby and I were getting along.

So where are You taking my daughter tonight Jaune.

I have a date at red lobster and my dates bringing a friend to spend time with Ruby but I will stay on High alert to make sure Ruby is safe.

Well I am glad you are taking this job seriously and being able to manage a social life.

Well thank you Ma'am.

Okay Jaune I'm ready.

As we start to drive to Red lobster Ruby asks who his date was bringing

Oh its her Boss I think she said her name was Weiss.

Oh okay well I hope I can get to know this person again I'm not good with new people.

Okay Ruby we're here and I'll be there for you.

Okay Jaune I hope you have a good time on your date.

Thank you ruby.

Hello Pyrrha you look lovely tonight.

Oh hi Jaune you look dashing tonight yourself and thank you.

Why thank you, Pyrrha this is Ruby she's the girl I'm working for.

Nice to meet you Ruby, Jaune, Ruby this is my boss Weiss Schnee she steps to the side to see her. Ruby then ducks behind me I think trying to hide.

Ruby what's wrong.

Jaune I can't do this I will just wait in the car.

Ruby no there's something your not telling me. Pyrrha one sec Ruby needs to tell me something.

Okay Jaune.

Ruby what's the matter?

Thats the girl I have a crush on Jaune we haven't even talked and its like we're on a date the stress is just getting to me.

Oh Ruby we'll sit right next to your table so if you need anything, just try she's come out that shows she's at least somewhat interested.

Okay Jaune.

We walked back in the restaurant.

Everything alright

Yeah Ruby just has a bit of anxiety.

Oh is she okay

Yeah now 2 tables please next to each other if you have them.

Right this way sir

We go in and sit down me and Pyrrha at one table and Ruby closer to me at another table with Weiss.

Pyrrha order a strawberry smoothie and a half portion Crab Linguini Alfredo. Weiss ordered Chardonnay La Crema, snow crab legs garden salad and a baked potato with butter. Ruby ordered strawberry lemonade,Maple-Glazed Chicken coleslaw mashed potatoes and rice and I ordered Guinness, 12 oz NY strip mashed potatoes and broccoli and cheddar biscuits.

Pyrrha and I just talked and got to know each other she was super nice I hope Ruby is doing okay?

Ruby POV

Date Night.

It's just us were sitting at a restaurant having dinner and man she is pretty come on Ruby say something don't want her to think your rude.

So what are you into.

Oh uh I like Singing Dancing I play violin but life's been pretty hard getting use to things.

Getting use to what(knowing full well what happened)

Well not long ago my father was killed.

Oh I'm so sorry were you close to your father?

Not really he was always to busy for his kids so It's more I guess sadness from all the lost time that I wish I had. I'm not entirely sure why I'm so comfortable telling you all this but I am.(honestly I fucking hated my father I'm glad he's dead because i can be with girls now. And this girl is really cute.) What about you Ruby what are you into.

Well I draw paint read Play Video games on occasion but I have been depressed about something I did lately so I haven't really done much of my hobbies.

Well maybe I could help with making you feel better and I've Really like spending time with you.

Weiss thank you. You want to go out and hang out again sometime we could let Pyrrha and Jaune go on another date.

Yeah sure well how about the amusement park this Saturday.

That sounds really fun Weiss.

Well I'm glad you think so.

As Jaune and Pyrrha's date wrapped up I said goodbye to Weiss that had a smile on her face but she'll hate me for what I did but I need to be honest.

So Ruby did you enjoy yourself?

Yeah Jaune and Weiss invited me out Saturday and she said she'd have Pyrrha tag along so you two could have another date.

Oh well in that case I'll need to tell my boss I have another date.

Jaune thanks for giving me the push I needed.

No Problem Ruby now lets get you home.

Pyrrha POV

So Weiss did you and Ruby get along.

Yeah she is actually really cute I think I might have a new Girlfriend in mind.

Oh Weiss already you two have only met.

Well she's not like the others I want her because she so innocent its cute.

Well if you think she be good for you I'll support you Weiss.

Thank you Pyrrha also I am hanging out with her Saturday so Jaune will be there.

Setting up a date with out so I can go on another date.

What did you not have a good time.

No I think he's a great guy it just so soon.

Well do you want me to have a third wheel on my date.

Oh so it is a date.

Well to me it is and soon she'll be mine and mine alone. Pyrrha remind me to go out to the store tomorrow. To get Ruby a gift for our date she'll learn to love the gift. She will learn to love being my love pet.


	5. 4

Blake's POV

Heya Blake hows it going

Oh hi Sun pretty good.

Who you texting

No one

Oh is it your girlfriend Yang

She isn't my girlfriend Sun how many times do I have to tell you that.

Yeah sure keep tell yourself that but as your big brother I can tell these things.

Fine I am texting Yang but she isn't my girlfriend.

Okay well I'm sure if you be honest I'm sure she'll feel the same about you. It's not like mom and dad wouldn't accept you for being gay since they accepted me for being gay.

Okay well thanks Sun I needed this.

No problem Blake. Well I got to go I am going to the movies.

Oh you going on a date.

No well Nep is going to be there but Sage and Scarlet are also going to be there so no not a date.

Well Sun enjoy your movie.

Okay love you sis.

I love you too and thanks.

I got up and started to walk down the hall and I heard a voice behind me.

But Ren we should totally have a double date with another couple why don't you want to.

Nora why is this so important to you.

Haha lovers quarrel

Oh sorry Blake we didn't mean to bother you with this.

It's okay Ren what the problem.

Well I want to have a double date with another couple since Ren is not talkative on our dates so if there was another couple there I would have someone to talk to.

And I told you Nora I don't want to go out of my to find a couple to date with.

Well I might have a solution to your problem.

And that would be.

I bring a date with me and you will have someone you know and someone you can talk to.

THATS A GREAT IDEA WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT.

Wait do you have a boyfriend Blake and you didn't tell us.

No

How are you going to double date with out a date.

No I do have someone its just that its a girl not a guy. I'm bisexual I think. I can't keep my mind off her.

Well Blake we are both here for you. And as long she treats you better than he who shall not be named.

Oh she really nice and yes she treats me well.

So does mom and dad know yet

No I was going to tell them

Okay well I'm sure they will be there for you

Um mom can you come with me up to dad office I have some to tell both of you.

Sure sweetie. As we were walking up the stairs to dad's office.

Hey dad can I speak with you.

Of course sweetie oh Kali your here too

she wanted to talk to both of us, So Blake what's this about

Well Mom, Dad I'm seeing someone again.

Oh sweetie thats great as long as he treats you good because you know what happens when they don't.

They treat me fine but it's not a guy its a girl.

Oh sweetie we love you no matter what so when do we get to meet this lovely girl that stole your heart

well we have another date Friday you could meet her then.

Great we can't wait.

Well mom dad there is one other thing.

What is it sweetie?

Well she is from the Branwen family.

What? My dads voice boomed.

Dad I really love her please don't be mad.

Honey I could never be mad at you if you really love this girl I can look past who her family is.

Well I'm so glad that you guys are going to let us be together.

After Sun got back from the movies I told him that I came out to everyone thanks to him. Yang hopefully will tell her family about me so they know that she's dating a girl.

Yang POV

Mom Dad can I talk to you.

Yes honey what up.

Mom dad I found a new girlfriend.

Okay sweetie you told us you were gay years ago

And She's from the Belladonna family.

Oh sweetie your uncle has actually been looking for a way to better the relations between our families.

Really. Do you think if I went to uncle Qrow and told him about this it would help.

Actually yes we do.

Okay. On my way up to the second floor to tell my Uncle about Blake and I.

Uncle Qrow Can I talk to you.

Yeah what's up firecracker something the matter.

No it's just that I heard form mom and dad you were trying to ease the relationship between us and the Belladonna's

Yeah but I can't find a way to connect it.

Well I have a solution.

What's that.

Well I'm dating there daughter.

Oh my god that's perfect Yang I'm gonna put this in your hands okay?

Okay Uncle Qrow.

I can be with the girl I love.

A/N I know this chapter is short but I need a couple of day I'm going to be working on fixing up the chapters for this and vampire AU as well as start another Au when I get a solid idea formed.


	6. 5

Yang POV

I have my date with Blake today. I hope her parents like me and I meet Her brother Sun already. Pulling up to Blake's House it was larger than I thought not as tall as our house but large. As I walked up the steps to the house the door open and my little Kitten came out with I was Guessing her mother.

Hi Blake.

Hi Yang, Yang This is my Mother. My dad has a business call right now he'll be down in a bit.

Nice to meet you Mrs.Belladonna.

Nice to meet you too Yang, she leans into close to my ear and whispers, You better treat my daughter well because we will kill you for hurting her she's been though enough already.

Certainly Mrs.Belladonna.

Well If you prove that you really do love my daughter there won't be any problems.

Yes Ma'am.

Mom Stop scaring my girlfriend.

Okay sweetie.

Man Blake Your Mom is terrifying.

She's nothing compared to my dad don't relax yet Sweetie.

Oh God. We walk in and sit in the front room, after a few more minutes a tall guy with long black hair with a pink highlight came in.

Hey Mother Nora and I are going for our jog.

Wait up Ren, sweetie come meet Blake's new girlfriend.

Oh hello I am Lie Ren, I'm Blake's brother and you better not hurt her. Then Mrs.Belladonna started calling for this Nora Person. Yes Mom what's up.

Blake's new girlfriend is here to meet the family.

Oh Hi Nora Valkyrie You better not hurt my sister or I'll take a hammer to you god dam knee caps.

Got it. Man this girl is intense how many children does Mrs.Belladonna have.

Okay you ready to go on our jog Ren.

Yep. And they left leaving Blake her mom and me alone in the room again.

So Mrs.Belladonna if you don't mind me asking how many kids do you have.

No I don't mind you asking Me and Ghira have 4 kids. Sun, Ren, Blake, And Nora.

SO! A voice boomed behind me and I turn around to see a tall man with black hair with a beard. You must be this New girlfriend of Blake's thats from the Branwen Family.

Yes Sir.

So how are you related to the Branwen because the Branwen's have dark grey-black hair and yours is blonde.

My mother is the sister to the head of the Branwen family and about the Blonde hair that I get from My father Sir.

Ah well how long have you and Blake been seeing each other?

About 2 weeks Sir.

okay well I'm sure you've been threatened already but we are serious when we say you do anything to hurt our daughter we will Kill you.

Yes Sir.

Blake do you mind me asking when your mother said that you had been though enough what was she talking about?

How dare you bring that up. Mr.Belladonna said.

Dad its okay.

Are you sure sweetie?

Yes.

Yang my last relationship was not good my boyfriend abuse and controlled me and only used me to get close to my father that he had plans and take over the family making me and my mother his sex slaves.

Oh my god thats awful.

But my dad found out about his plan and snapped his neck and disposed of the body.

Blake thank you for telling me I will never let anyone hurt you like that ever again.

Yang I love you.

I love you too Blake.

Well you to seem to be that you two really love each other I will allow you two to continue seeing each other.

Thank you Sir.

So where's Sun at Blake?

Oh he's not here he's gone on a date.

Oh okay you ready to go then Blake.

yep bye mom bye dad.

Be safe Sweetie.

So Blake where would you like to go for our date.

I would like to go to Barnes Noble we could sit have coffee at the Starbucks thats inside.

Okay to BarnesNoble then, as we got in my yellow 1970 Buick GSX stage 1 Blake said am I still getting my dessert.

Of course well go there after were done at BarnesNoble unless you have something else you want to do.

Nope.

Okay will go to Barnes Noble and then to our love hotel for dessert.

We got to Barnes Noble they were not super busy being fairly early on a Friday afternoon. We sat in the coffee shop both with a stack of books and talked had something to drink and some lunch. So Blake do you have any books that you want to get.

Um yeah these two there both book from series that I love the authors.

Well let me buy them for you.

No you don't have to do that.

I want to though.

Okay well you should at least use my membership card and save some on the books.

Okay well we went to check out and got back in the car to go to our next stop. Yang what's this black bag in the back of your car.

Don't open it its a present for you when we get to our next stop.

Okay fine. So next spot love hotel Yang?

Yep unless you want to go somewhere else.

Nope we could go walk through the park after we make love.

As we pulled up to our love hotel I grab Blake present. And got out.

And we walk in "a room for 2 hours please."

"Okay have fun." Handing me the key and what are the odds that we get the same room as last time.

As we got in the room Blake's curiosity was killing her. What's in the bag.

Ok you can open it now.

As she opened the bag she held up her gift a 8" strap on.

I want you to take that and fuck my tight little ass. After I'm done with getting you off my Mistress.

Oh Yang you naughty little slut. Get your fucking clothes off and a condom on.

Yes mistress.

Good girl you remember that you are my sub.

Ah yes get that cock in side me Yang.

Oh mistress i love you

I love you too but if you cum with out my permission your getting a spanking.

Yes mistress I understand.

AH Yes I'm cumming Yang. Okay now that I'm done and you still being a good girl. Now turn around ass up.

Yes mistress getting in position for my mistress to start fucking my ass. The cold drip of the lube child when it touched my asshole.

You ready my little slut.

Yes mistress. As Blake pushed all 8 inches inside me it hurt a bit but the pleasure at the thought that it was Blake shoving this in my asshole, just made me happy.

MisTress my voice cracking.

You want to cum don't you well let me have 10 more thrusts and I want you to count them and then you can cum all you want.

1

2

3

4

5

No that was 4 1/2

Yes mistress 5

6

7

8

9

Blake just stayed in side me not thrusting the thrust that would give me my release. Please Mistress I'm begging you.

10 AHHHHH as the cum shot out of me filled my condom as I fell back down on the bed. Blake pulled my condom off and started drink the cum from it.

Good job Yang Blake said slapping my ass.

I got back up and gave Blake a kiss thank you kitten I love you so much.

I love you too Yang our times about up. As we both got dressed and left the hotel we went to the park and walk around and we sat down on a bench off to the side of the park kinda away form people so if we wanted to make out we could.

So Blake I have some questions about that last relationship if you don't mind me asking telling me more about what happened and about your family.

Yang okay. His name was Adam Taurus and when I was 16 he started working for my family as just a foot soldier and I fell head over heels for him and he didn't start abusing me or controlling me it was slow, breaking me down bringing me down to his level making me think it was my fault and then one day Sun saw him hit me and he clubbed him in the back of the head with his nunchucks and told my dad and he started watching Adam a lot closer and some people that work for us over heard Adam saying he was going to kill my father my brothers and my sister and make my mom and I his personal sex slaves. And then my dad snapped his neck he just walked up behind him and snapped it and then my dad and my two brothers buried his body in a shallow grave somewhere they would not tell me. I took me a long time to get over him and break his brain washing that he put me through. But now I'm able to have a healthy relationship with you Yang I love you.

Man Blake that is awful I'm so sorry that happened.

What else did you want to know Yang about my family?

I was wondering are your brothers and sister are related to you biologically?

No my parents adopted Sun from an orphanage when he was 5, Nora's mother was a Prostitute that died from STD's when she was 7 and didn't know her father he was never in the picture, and Ren's parents died they were really close family friends and my mom and dad were his god parents so after they died in a mugging that turned into a double homicide when Ren was 13 came to live with us. And Ren and Nora have been in love for as long as I can remember and after my parents adopted Nora see would always want Ren to come over and my parents knew that she loved him and when Ren joined our family my parents told Nora that if she still wanted to be with Ren now that he was part of our family it was fine and we will see them on dates soon enough.

Why is that

Well remember when I told about double date yeah that's the other couple. We headed back to her car so I could be taken home.


	7. 6

Friday night after date 

Blake POV

As I got ready for bed I told Sun about our date not of course about our sex but about BarnesNoble and the park also not about me talking about Adam after Sun went off to go play video games with his friend that they did every other night.

I sat there reading one of my new books ninjas of love 3: the burning love katana. Since I had just finished Ninjas of love 2: the shinobi passionate love. As I fell a sleep the nightmares came flooding back.

Blake why do you make me do this?

I'm so sorry I'll do better next time I swear Adam please don't hurt me.

But Blake you still don't learn unless I use force to teach you.

Please Adam

I don't do this because I want to hit you it that you make me because you don't listen to me my kitten.

I understand Adam I'll accept my punishment so you'll love me again

Good girl kitten. As I stood there accepting his beating my body bruised know that this is wrong but I can't leave him and he made it clear no one would ever believe me if I told any one about what he was doing to me or when he would force himself on me.

Then my dream flashes forward.

BLAKE OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN WHAT REAL PAIN IS.

Knowing he was going to beat me either way there was nothing I could ever do to get away from him he had control over my life he told what I could do who I could take to where I could go and he was trying to distance me from my family.

BLAKE OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!

I just said locked in crying hoping that everything would be all right. And what lead to this he caught me looking at someone else I just want someone that wouldn't beat and belittle me.

BLAKE I AM MEANT TO BE YOURS AND YOU KNOW THAT NOW OPEN THIS DOOR!

I woke up panicking because the thought of Adam was present in my mind I got up and headed to Sun's room.

GOD DAMMIT I was about to drop my modes and they sent an ogre just fucking fantastic!

Sun...

Oh hey Blake did I wake you up I'm sorry.

No still panic in my voice.

One sec guys. Blake what's the matter.

I need someone to talk to.

Okay well just sit on my bed I'll finish this match we only have like 4 minutes left then I'll get off to talk Okay.

Okay. Just sitting there watching Sun and his friends play there game.

Okay Guys I'm getting off my sister needs to talk to me about something I might get back on if not goodnight guys.

Okay well we are going to go do nightfall then. Sage said into the headset.

Okay later. Putting his controller down and taking his headset off he came and sat on his bed to talk to me.

So Blake what's wrong.

I had my nightmares again.

Oh Blake what caused this you had stopped for years having those nightmares.

Well sun I told Yang what happened with him letting her know what he did to me and why my family was so protective when they met her.

Oh Blake lets go down to the kitchen make you some tea and help you calm down.

That sounds nice.

Okay down to the kitchen then.

So Blake what kind do you want.

Jasmine please Sun.

Okay Blake so what did Yang have to say about him.

Oh she promised that she would never ever let anyone hurt me like that ever again but just having the thought of him back in my mind is just scaring me.

Well Blake I will stay up with you as long as you need.

Thank you Sun.

Blake what are you doing up.

Oh hey mom I had a nightmare.

Oh sweetie I'm here for you honey. Was it one of "those nightmares"

Yes it was about him.

I was afraid of this Blake sweetie he can't hurt you ever again.

I'm afraid to go back to bed because it will just start again.

Well sweetie I see you have tea so finish that up and see how you feel then.

Okay night mom

Night Sun, Night Blake

Well Blake what do you want to do

Can I sleep with you tonight I don't want to be alone wiping away my tears

Sure thing sis come on let's go

The next morning

Good morning Blake

Morning Sun thanks for last night.

No problem sis what kind of brother would I be if I didn't help you.

Do you have anything planed today Sun.

Nope I have nothing planned today why?

Well I'm still kinda scared being alone.

Okay i got you. I'm here for you Blake.

Thanks Sun.

You want to go to the mall we could go hang out there for a while get out of the house.

That sound great I could use the fresh air.

Later at the mall

Blake I'm gonna run in to GameStop real quick okay.

Okay I'll meet you up stairs at Hot Topic.

Okay Blake see you up there.

So I headed up stairs to Hot Topic always made me happy. Even now have the panic of Adam in my mind and being alone for a few minutes the store just calmed me.

Then Sun got up there and had a small GameStop bag he must have bought a new game. Video games were never really my thing but he likes them a lot I might give them a shot at some point. I walked you to the check out at Hot Topic getting a couple BNHA T-shirts since it was buy one get one 1/2 off.

Blake? The cashier said it was a girl I went to high school with?

Ilia how are you?

Good and yourself.

Good life going better now.

Yeah well thats good we should catch up some time your Phone number still the same.

No I have a new number It's 207-XXX-2398

Okay I'll text you and we can meet up so do you have anyone new in your life Blake.

Yeah I have a girlfriend now and she the sweetest.

Oh well I'll have to meet her at some point.

What about you.

Well I have a girlfriend and a boyfriend.

Wait what.

Yeah me and my girlfriend share a boy its not that strange we are in a polyamorous relationship.

Oh okay well I thought you were cheating on one of them.

Nope its that we like sharing and he likes having two girls and we both decide we didn't want the other hurt so we share him and that how it happened.

Well maybe I could meet your partners and you can meet my girlfriend.

That sound fun.

Okay well Suns waiting on me so Bye Ilia.

Bye Blake.

Friend of yours

Yeah that was Ilia she a Friend from high school.

Oh okay glad to see you smiling again Blake.

Thank you Sun for everything

No problem.


	8. 7

Weiss POV

Ruby it's so good to see you. Hello again Jaune, Pyrrha is running a bit late her car was having trouble this morning.

Well lets wait her for Pyrrha.

Hello again

Ah there's Pyrrha

Hi Pyrrha

Hi Jaune ready for our second date.

Yep ruby are you going to be okay?

Yes Jaune I'm gonna be fine.

Hey I have and idea how about we go do a couple of rides and then have lunch.

That sound fun.

Let's do the Ferris wheel and maybe a roller coaster.

Um ruby will you sit next to me I'm scared of heights.

Yeah sure thing Weiss. As we were on the Ferris wheel Jaune and Pyrrha were in the observation pod in front of us. And once we hit the top the Ferris wheel stopped.

Ruby why did it stop.

They stop it so people can enjoy the view but its fine Weiss I'm here.

Ruby I don't want to do the roller coaster.

Okay Weiss we don't have to. We could go do something else they have a walking experience of the lost city of Atlantas.

That sounds good.

Okay we will go do that then. Then the Ferris wheel started moving again and I saw Jaune and Pyrrha get off and wait for our pod to get to the bottom and we walk out.

Hey we are going to do the Atlantas experience if you want to still want to do the roller coaster we will meet you at the food court area.

Okay Pyrrha what do want to do.

We could do the roller coaster.

Are you two going to be fine with out us there.

Jaune It's okay I know how to defend myself and I'm sure Weiss won't hurt me.

Okay Ruby see you in a little while.

Okay you ready Weiss.

Yep. I can have her alone now so I can give her the present I got her.

Weiss I need to tell you something.

One sec Ruby before you start I have some thing for you.

Really

Yes I want you to be my girlfriend and I got you a present to show my love

What you want to be my girlfriend.

yeah what do you say Ruby I noticed the way you were looking at me at dinner the other night.

Weiss yes I want to be your girlfriend but I want our relationship to be built on honesty.

Okay?

Weiss I'm from the Branwen family and I knew that your father was dead because I was the one who killed him and if you hate me I understand.

Oh Ruby I don't hate you I wasn't honest When I said I was sad about my father, Really the truth is I fucking hated my father and I'm glad he is dead.

Are you sure you don't hate me.

Yes Ruby I love you now your present

Weiss why a dog collar?

Because I want you to be my love pet Ruby.

8 1k diamond encrusted red dye nubuck leather collar

️ front

1.5 oz 24k gold name tag

️back

(Grand total for the collar $39,618.74)

Weiss I don't know what to say?

Here let me help you get your collar on.

Thank you Weiss I have had a crush on you since that night by the way. I saw you through my scope and was heart broken when I saw you crying.

Oh Ruby you given me something I always wanted my father wouldn't allow me be with girls and now he's dead I can be with any girl I want and Ruby Rose I want you.

I love you Weiss

I love you too Ruby you ready to go do the Atlantas thing

Yes as we walk to the attraction Ruby grabbed my hand man I love her. Ruby and I walk through the Atlantas experience it was actually pretty awesome and we didn't have to wait since I bought everyone fast passes. When we got to the food court Jaune and Pyrrha were kissing not noticing we had gotten there.

Ahem i coughed to get there attention.

Oh you guys are back

Yeah and It looks like we are interrupting something. You guys ready to have lunch.

Yeah. I can't believe that I actually have a girlfriend. I thought that would never happen and she Is the person who allowed me to have a girlfriend.

After we have lunch Pyrrha noticed Ruby and I were holding hands and just smiled at me. Jaune didn't notice us holding hands however. As we finished your date I said my goodbye to Ruby and got back in my car and headed back home today was perfect Ruby Is mine. That just made me so happy.

Ruby POV 

Jaune today was perfect

Yeah what made yours so special

Weiss said she felt the same way and we are going out now she my girlfriend.

Oh Ruby see I told you and I learned to keep trying from your sister. Yang helped me and I helped you.

Thanks for everything Jaune.

No Problem Ruby. I know what made your day special Jaune you Kissing Pyrrha.

Yeah so.

Once I got home I ran to tell my mother that me and her were finally together and that she knew everything and still loved me.

Oh Honey I'm so proud that you found someone to love you.


	9. 8

Coco POV

Morning honey bun

Morning sweetie

You ready to head off to open the shop.

Yep, I am so glad you got out of the life style your family was in.

Me too I would trade everything to be with you Velvet.

Me and my wife Velvet Scarlatina-Adel have been together for 5 years now and we just passed your 2 year wedding anniversary. We own a small little coffee shop bakery called Fluffy Buns we opened 3 years ago and we gain a nice customer base specially with the LGBTQ community being a place that accepts everyone, being a lesbian myself I know the dirty looks you can get from people. The day started fast as usual for a coffee shop but at 10 it always slows down. Then the door opens and two girls holding hands walk in one blonde and the other with jet black hair. Man they look like polar opposites but they look happy.

Hello welcome to Fluffy Buns

Hi can we get two coffees one black with a little sugar and one sugar and cream please and two muffins.

What kind of muffins?

One blueberry and the other strawberry.

And is it to go or dine in.

Dine in please.

Okay we'll bring it right out for you.

Thank you

You're welcome.

I go back to making their drinks and getting there food I put 2 cups of black coffee on a tray with a dish of sugar and cream a couple of spoons some butter and their muffins. Here you girls go and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask.

Um I'm gonna take it you Coco. The dark hair girl that had not said any thing asked me.

Yep Coco Adel-Scarlatina why do you ask.

My brother told me about this place and how openly accepting it was for gay people.

Oh who's your brother I might know who you are talking about.

His name Sun Wukong

Sun your brother he's one of our best customers. Hey Velvet come here honey.

Yes what's up Coco dear

This girl is Sun's sister

Oh it's very nice to meet you the names Velvet Scarlatina-Adel.

Oh it's nice to meet you both I'm Blake Belladonna and this is my girlfriend Yang Xiao Long.

Well we are so slow would you mind if we sit and talk we love to get to know our customers.

Yeah that's find with us.

So your Suns Sister.

Yes he said you love having gay couples come in.

Yep oh you two should sign our flag.

What

Oh we have couples sign our pride flag when they come in.

Oh thats cool I'm going to guess Sun's signed it.

Yes he was the one who gave us the Idea.

Oh I had no idea.

How long have you two been together

About 2 months and what about you two

5 years and married for 2 years


	10. 9

Mahogany POV

Ah Finally home, Man this has been one hell of a Tour. Now I can see my girlfriends. As I walked up the steps of my house then the door opened and I see both of my beautiful girls welcoming me back home.

Mahogany We've missed you so much.

I know girls I'm home now now where's Urban as I saw the little kitten strolling to the door.

Oh hey Urban did you miss me. As I scratched his head he started purring.

Well mahogany dinner is waiting.

Thank you so much Sienna I love you and I am so glad to be back from the tour. As we all went in to eat dinner Ilia pulled me aside to say," Hey this Friday I told a girl I went to high school with that I would introduce you and Sienna to her."

"Okay Ilia I'm fine with that and I still get my two days of recuperation with my lovely girlfriends."


End file.
